Hellfire
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Some days, we can't hold back how we feel in the moment... we all get thrown past our limits. (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022)
1. Trust Isn't Easy To Earn Back

_**NXT TakeOver Respect…**_

As soon as those hateful words left Alexa's mouth, Amanda wasn't holding back and the 25 year old stormed into the ring… before pulling Alexa aside and backhanding the blonde and red ombre haired diva.

"You need to learn to shut your mouth, you homophobic bitch! Fucking get out of this building and industry if you're gonna be a disrespectful brat!" Amanda yelled, Alexa wiping the blood away from her mouth and seeing pure rage in Amanda's hazel eyes before another woman charged into the ring and Finn pulled Amanda back out of instinct to protect her.

But the woman instead struck Alexa as Rue looked at Shawn, who looked at Finn and Amanda.

"She ain't gonna hurt you both or Rue." Shawn whispered as Alexa was pulled away by the trainers.

"Rue… is that your sister?" Amanda responded quietly.

"Yes but what the fuck is she doing here?!" Rue whispered, before the woman turned to Rue and opened out her arms.

Rue walked closer to her before flipping her off and slamming her into one of the ring post.

"No forgiveness you bitch!" Rue yelled, before grabbing her champion belt and leaving the ring.

The medics helped the woman up and out of the ring as Shawn guided Finn and Amanda to the backstage area.

"This went crazy in a hurry." Amanda responded as Finn grabbed an ice pack and placed it on Amanda's bruising right hand. "Little Miss Brat better not have any STDs." She replied after seeing cuts on her index and middle fingers, Shawn snickering slightly.

"I still can't believe you cussed her out on live Tv." Shawn responded, Amanda's face turning a light red.

"The higher ups are gonna be furious with me." Amanda responded, Finn lightly rubbing his left hand up and down her back and Rue walked over to them with gauze, antiseptic and bandages before she examined Amanda's hand and cleaned the wounds. "You holding up okay?" She asked after the wounds were bandaged.

"Yeah, just fine." Rue said, flatly.

Amanda knew that Rue would tell her eventually, Rue and Shawn leaving after Shawn and Amanda hugged… and Finn sitting down and pulling Amanda into his lap, knowing she was worried about Rue.

"It's a lot to take in… her sister showing up after who knows how many years." Amanda responded as she felt Finn's left hand rubbing up and down her back before it rested on her middle back and he lightly massaged her spine… he knew that with nights like this one, he had to be gentle and help her relax.

And judging from her leaning in and resting her head on his left shoulder, it was starting to work and he rested his right hand on her face… but he knew that much like himself, she was disgusted by Alexa's behavior.

"It's upsetting you…" Finn responded.

"I have a brother who faces that discrimination and behavior every day from co-workers to random people on the street… it doesn't upset him or his partner but when they see that it upsets me, that makes them cry. It shouldn't matter what a person's sexual preference is, love is love… and it's never wrong, hating someone because of their choices is wrong. And forgiveness is never easy to get back." Amanda explained, Finn pulling her in closer for a hug.

"You are way too pure for this world, lass." Finn whispered, kissing Amanda on her forehead before they heard footsteps… slightly unsteady ones, a dead giveaway that it was Rue's sister. "I never got your name… she never told me." He responded after they looked at the woman.

"It's Selina." Selina said.

"I can respect that you're trying to make amends… but Selina, there are two things in this world hard to earn and keep. Forgiveness and trust." Finn responded, Selina nodding in agreement.

"Very true. And you have a really sweet girlfriend." Selina replied before she left.

Amanda and Finn knew why they gave off that impression of being a couple… but tonight, they would let it slide.

At the same time, Amanda's phone chimed… and she answered the video call, Ashley seeing that she had been crying.

"Who's ass do I have to beat up?!" Ashley replied, hating that Amanda was upset.

"Already did that to Alexa. She didn't insult me but she was horrible to Rue." Amanda explained, Ashley calming down a bit.

"Babe?!"

"Quiet, you!" Ashley replied before turning back to the video call. "Sorry bout that. New boyfriend." She explained.

"We'll be okay. Go have fun." Amanda replied before they ended the video call and she put her phone away… and Finn lightly trailed his index and middle fingers up Amanda's left side.

"Now you and I both know who that was just from hearing him." Finn responded.

"Seth better treat my sis with respect and genuine love. And if I find a bruise on her from him or find out that he made her cry, I'll beat that boy senseless." Amanda replied, Finn kissing her on her forehead.

"That's my girl." Finn responded before they stood up and she jumped onto his back, his hands under her legs and her arms around him as they headed to the locker room.

At the same time in her apartment in Orlando, Ashley and Seth kissed.

"Everything okay?" Seth questioned.

"Some bigoted bitch upset my sister… but the bitch got backhanded for it." Ashley explained.

"Your sis gonna be okay?" Seth responded.

"Yeah… it just hurts though when people behave so cruelly. She's got a really good heart and a lot of love to give… and this guy she's hanging around encourages it and reciprocates that love." Ashley replied before they kissed.

"Maybe we should meet up with your sis and her guy. Do you know his name, has she told you much about him?" Seth responded as they held each other.

"He's older than her by 9 years, so he's 34. She's 25… and his name is Finn." Ashley explained, Seth a bit startled.

"And your sister's name?" Seth questioned.

"Mandy." Ashley answered.

"5'1", shoulder length dark curly hair, hazel eyes?" Seth responded.

"You know her?" Ashley replied.

"Yes." Seth responded.

And he knew this wouldn't be easy to explain to them.


	2. A Not So Nice Part Of The Past

_**A few days later…**_

' _Stay calm about this…'_ Amanda thought as she brushed a stray hair off of her bohemia v neck backless floral print maxi dress after putting on her strappy gladiator style sandals, checking her reflection in the mirror as she had gone with her usual makeup look… and Finn lightly took her fidgety hands into his, brought them up to his mouth and kissed them.

"Relax… it's just a casual little dinner date, Darlin'." Finn responded reassuringly.

"I just hope Seth doesn't fucking flip out… if he doesn't know that Ash and I've been friends since childhood." Amanda replied as she readjusted the collar of Finn's light blue button up shirt.

"Chances are, he'll stay calm for her sake." Finn responded before Amanda grabbed her white leather bag and the two left.

Finn opened the passenger door after they had reached Ocean Prime and held his left hand out for Amanda, who gently gripped it and got out of the car before they locked the car up and headed inside.

Ashley looked up and saw them before she turned to Seth.

"Well he certainly is a gentleman." Ashley replied as she had seen Finn hold the door open for Amanda, who had smiled and kissed him on his jaw… before Ashley gently brushed her fingers along her neck.

"Relax it's not that noticeable." Seth said.

"To anyone else, true. Mandy, on the other hand, notices every little detail." Ashley explained as Finn pulled Amanda's chair back and she sat down, scooting forward before crossing her left leg over her right leg.

When Finn sat down, he noticed the look in Amanda's eyes and lightly rubbed her left knee with his right hand.

"Stay calm, love…" Finn responded quietly before he looked at Seth. "So how long have you and Ashley been seeing each other?" He asked.

"Since last month." Seth responded.

' _Complete lack of respect, moving on so quickly after Zahra, you bastard!'_ Amanda thought before the waiter approached them to take their drink orders. "Red wine, please." She replied, Seth turning confused as he still thought she was on the anti-seizure medicine.

"She didn't tell you? She got cleared off the meds in July." Ashley replied after the waiter had left to get their drinks.

"That's good news." Seth responded before Amanda looked at Ashley.

"Ash, can we talk in private?" Amanda questioned.

"Of course." Ashley replied before she and Amanda stood up, Ashley turning to Finn and Seth. "Don't kill each other." She responded before they headed off to the restroom.

"Where's that bruise from?!" Amanda questioned quietly.

"Wrestling." Ashley lied.

"Ash, those are Seth's hands! And I know because he's put bruises on me before!" Amanda responded.

"Okay, we got a bit rough in the bedroom." Ashley admitted, Amanda relaxing a bit.

"Tell him to not bruise you. Bruising your partner during sex ruins the intimacy." Amanda responded.

"Oh trust me you should see the damage I did his back with my nails." Ashley said.

"I'll take your word for it." Amanda responded, turning before Ashley gently stopped her… but Amanda still flinched.

"Putting bruises on you… outside the ring?" Ashley replied.

"Yeah. He gets real angry whenever he feels like I'm spending too much time with Finn." Amanda explained before they headed back to the table and ate and drank.

It was afterwards at home that Amanda had explained to Finn what Ashley had told her and what she had told Ashley… and Finn pulled her into his arms.

"I don't want to see her fall back into that pattern like she did when Kyle was hitting her." Amanda responded as they held each other, Finn's hands resting on her back.

"So you told her how Seth behaves towards you." Finn replied.

"She didn't have much of a reaction… and knowing her, that could be either a good thing or she's pissed." Amanda explained.

At Ashley's place, she turned to Seth after getting ready for sleep.

"Mandy told me something earlier… that you get angry at her because you don't like her hanging around Finn and you take it out on her by putting your hands on her. And I'm gonna flat out tell you, that anger's gonna stop. Because if it comes down to it, I will choose my family over you." Ashley replied, Seth turning startled.

"Oh really? Is that that true?" Seth asked.

"Yes, why does that matter to you?" Ashley asked.

"So if family is really important to you then why are you still refusing to talking to your brothers?" Seth asked.

"Don't you bring them into this!" Ashley growled.

"Well it's true, you decline their phone calls, strangled Jeff and you slammed the door in Matt's face when he showed up here." Seth said.

"Don't try to change this around on me, you can't resort to physical violence when Mandy does something you don't like! She's a human being, not a punching bag and you're not gonna turn her into one again!" Ashley responded, Seth looking at her… and Ashley realising it. "You don't know what she went through, do you? She was abused… she never told you?" She replied after calming down.

"She never did… we all have our secrets." Seth responded.

"Yes we do. You just gotta talk to her, be patient with her… Finn would never hurt her." Ashley replied before they fell asleep.

It was at the next Raw that Amanda was in the hallway… and grabbed the hand that touched her arm, pinning Seth's right arm behind his back as he yelled in pain.

"Don't ever sneak up on me again, you son of a bitch!" Amanda responded before she lifted up and slammed her right foot into Seth's back in a half dropkick after letting go of his arm and he fell… and Seth pulled himself up, rubbing his bruising face.

"The fuck has Finn been teaching you, how to break someone's tailbone?!" Seth questioned as he rubbed his lower back.

"He taught me a different ring style! Now what could you possibly want?" Amanda responded.

"To apologise." Seth answered, Amanda rolling her eyes.

"Sorry doesn't mean jack coming from you." Amanda responded before she turned to leave, Seth stopping her and Amanda took her right hand out of his left one and slapped him hard. "Don't touch me! Ashley may believe that you're decent but I sure as hell don't!" She replied angrily before she left, Seth going back to his locker room and video calling Ashley.

"Bad timing?" Ashley asked.

"I had barely rested my hand on her shoulder before she almost snapped my arm and dropkicked me… then when I tried to apologise for everything, she said it doesn't mean jack coming from me." Seth explained.

"I'll talk to her, trust me I know her better." Ashley said.

"Okay. Be safe over there." Seth responded.

"I'll be okay, hey you gonna be okay if I disappear for about a week?" Ashley asked.

"Where are you going?" Seth asked.

"Bali, surfing competition over there." Ashley said.

"Just be careful." Seth responded.

"I will." Ashley replied before they hung up.

Amanda was in the locker room when Finn and Luke walked in… and saw her with an ice pack on her right foot.

"Darlin', what happened?!" Finn responded after crouching down to Amanda.

"Seth snuck up on me so I twisted his arm behind his back and dropkicked him. He then tried a half assed apology for how he's treated me and when I wouldn't accept it, he grabbed onto my wrist and I slapped him and told him to keep his hands off me. He's just doing this so Ashley won't make him sleep on the couch." Amanda explained as Luke set the ice pack aside and carefully moved Amanda's foot. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" She yelled out in pain.

"Luke, you're hurting her! Her foot could be broken!" Finn responded, Luke putting the ice pack back on Amanda's foot.

"If I was hurting Tiny, she would've punched me or kicked my face in. And I think it's just sprained… though I do recommend finding the doc and getting it checked out. Bryan limped around on a broken foot for three days because he didn't want to go to the ER." Luke replied as Finn picked Amanda up in his arms and him and Luke left with her.


End file.
